¿Idiotes?
by Fried Cheese
Summary: Porque a veces estamos tan cegados por el pasado, que no somos capaces de ver nuestro presente, ¿Cómo se les llama a las personas que no ven lo que tienen? Quizás algunos los llamarían ignorantes, pues el prefiere llamarlos idiotas. Un intento de Dip.


Y solo le quedaba olvidar, esperar a que el tiempo lo curara todo, sin embargo dale tiempo al tiempo, no era como si de un día para otro su corazón estuviese reparado a un 100%, por lo tanto la manera en que el joven se comportaba no paso desapercibida por sus compañeros, y mucho menos por "el".

– ¿Que tienes?

– Nada – el joven rubio solo se limito a seguir leyendo el periódico, más bien aparentando que lo leía, pues solo era una excusa para que nadie se acercara a dirigirle la palabra.

– Pues no a funcionado muy bien – una sonrisa con sorna se formo en el rostro del chico, para luego rodear a quien "leía atentamente" y sentarse a su derecha, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención al echo de que ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle a el joven de huraña mirada si podía sentarse a su lado.

– ¿De que hablas? – gruño el muchacho al momento en que prefirió hundir su rostro aun mas en el periódico mientras se regañaba mentalmente, fue una tonta idea responderle, solo debió de ignorarlo, pues ya lo había arruinado de nuevo, había vuelto de dirigirle la palabra.

– Tienes el periódico al revés, no creo que tu idea funcione

Sin decir una palabra mas, Phillip, por primera vez en el receso le presto atención al periódico que supuestamente leía con tanta atención, en efecto estaba al revés.

–Te lo dije – sin tener la mínima delicadeza, tomo el periódico de las manos del rubio y lo arrojo a uno de los costados de la mesa – ahora dime, que tienes – le exigió al muchacho que ahora sin un periódico en el cual ocultarte se limito a levantar la mirada.

No quería, sabia que no debía de mirarlo a los ojos, solo eso bastaba para perderse en ese mar rojizo, pues demasiado tarde, Pip siempre caía en su juego.

Las palabras no eran necesarias cuando eso pasaba, simplemente se quedaban así, mirándose a los ojos, interpretando miles de mudos mensajes, que solo ellos dos alcanzaban a comprender. ¿Acaso el azabache tendría el poder de leerle la mente? Pues comenzaba a plantearse muy bien esa posibilidad.

– Eres un idiota – Damien desvió su mirada hacia uno de los costados de la habitación, llevo una de sus manos a sus oscuros cabellos despeinándolos, como si con este acto quisiera disipar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza – un gran e incompetente idiota – ¡No! ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo? Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, pero muy bien conocía, el echo de que el no seria quien mas sintiera el impacto de sus palabras, tenia que hacer algo.

Su rostro se giro casi por inercia buscando los ojos de el joven, _¡maldición! _¿Porque no podía controlar sus entupidos celos? .Desde esas orbes marrones que el tanto adoraba, gruesas lagrimas descendían, bajando por sus blancas mejillas y acabando desparramadas en la mesa.

– Pip, yo no…- Se detuvo, si bien sus las palabras habían provocado el silencioso llanto del rubio, ahora usar palabras estaban de mas, no era su estilo, no tubo que pensarlo, solo dejo que sus impulsos lo llevaran a actuar, siempre era así, quizás por ese motivo el muchacho que el tanto amaba nunca le daría una oportunidad.

¿Cuántas veces ya le había confesado su amor a aquel encantador rubio? ¿Y cuantas veces había sido rechazado? Simplemente había perdido la cuenta a partir de la sexta vez. Aun así, tanto era el amor que sentía por el rubio que se conformaba con poder estar cerca de el, justo como en ese instante, se había levantado de su silla posicionándose detrás el que se encontraba derramando mudas lagrimas, para rodearlo con sus brazos en un posesivo abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Phillip, maldijo interiormente al respaldo de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado el muchacho, pues esta le impedía estar mas cerca de el.

– Perdóname – susurro con voz ronca, sin retirar su abrazo. Pip, si bien no había dejado de llorar, asintió levemente con la cabeza, el anticristo sonrió aliviado, no sabia que haría si el joven decidiera no volver a dirigirle la palabra, en ese instante otro de sus impulsos se hizo presente, levanto su rostro depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de el rubio, este ni se inmuto, no quería demostrar nada cuando el joven hacia algo así, no podía darle falsas esperanzas.

Damien le contemplo en silencio sin romper el aquel calido abrazo, esperaba ansioso a que un ligero rubor apareciera en el rostro del rubio, pero nada aparecía, sabia que nada sucedería, mas no podía frenar esa ligera pizca de esperanza en su corazón. Las mejillas del ingles continuaban con ese pálido tono, ahora húmedas por las lagrimas que hace unos segundos descendían por ellas, logro visualizar una lagrima solitaria descender por su mejilla derecha, la cual aparto delicadamente con uno de sus dedos.

– Te quiero – musito luego de separarse de el muchacho, sin antes darle un ultimo beso en la mejilla, sonrió complacido al notar que las lagrimas de este se habían detenido, eso compensaba la falta del sonrojo por parte del rubio.

– Gracias – La voz del ingles sonaba un tanto incomoda, quizás apenada, al parecer jamás lo diría, jamás obtendría un "yo también te quiero" por parte de el muchacho, si tan solo pudiese extirpar el recuerdo de ese otro sujeto de la mente de su amado, sin tan solo este pudiese notar lo mucho que el le amaba.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber?

– Una soda, por favor – Una tímida sonrisa se formo en los labios de Pip, aunque el anticristo no era correspondido, una sola de sonrisa de el rubio bastaba para animarlo a no rendirse, sabia que tarde o temprano, este se daría cuenta de que el podría darle todo lo que necesita.

Sin embargo, por mucho que Damien amara a Pip, estaba convencido de que este ultimo era un gran idiota, por eso no retiro sus palabras, ni pensaba hacerlo a menos que el ingles le demostrara lo contrario, pero había algo que era muy distinto y que no sobra recalcar, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, era _su_ idiota.

**N.A:** _Bien, nunca pensé que el primer fanfic que escribiría seria de South Park, y mucho menos de esta pareja D: but well ~ lo sé, esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero si lo escribí algo tenia que hacer con el ¿no? xD (Por favor no me contradigan o lloro)_

_Como soy nueva en esto de escribir, acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas (aprovechen que soy masoquista ) y no se, lo que quieran decirme, y si no quieren decirme nada, gracias por leer, los amo y de seguro los violare en la noche (L)_

_Por cierto, South Park no me pertenece, soy demasiado gay para que eso pudiese pasar._


End file.
